O Lado Negro da Lua
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Remus Lupin nunca conseguiria decifrar completamente o mistério sombrio que era aquele sonserino Sirius Black. Tampouco precisaria. Há coisas que devem ficar encobertas pela lua.[Universo Alternativo] 2º lugar no challenge da Irmandade Slasher do GP
1. Breathe

**Resumo:** Remus Lupin nunca conseguiria decifrar completamente o mistério sombrio que era aquele sonserino Sirius Black. Tampouco precisaria. Há coisas que devem ficar encobertas pela lua. (Universo Alternativo)

**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita para o I Challenge da Irmandade Slasher, do fórum Grimmauld Place. (Para qualquer maior informação sobre as exigências, é só perguntar na review ou numa mensagem.) A frase abaixo, de Charles Dickens, é o tema no qual eu estruturei a história. E se ainda não ficou claro, essa fic contém _slash_ – qualquer comentário ofensivo quanto a isso será devidamente ignorado.

**Agradecimentos:** A todas as manas da Irmandade (purpurina pride!), e a minha beta/leitora especial/amigona companheira slasher, Fê.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. E tanto os trechos de música utilizados ao longo da fic quando os nomes dos capítulos são tirados do álbum _"Dark Side of the Moon"_, do Pink Floyd.

De todo o mais, boa leitura!

* * *

"As coisas mais bonitas do mundo são sombras."  
-Charles Dickens

* * *

**O Lado Negro da Lua.**

_And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear  
__You shout and no one seems to hear.  
__And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes  
__I'll see you on the dark side of the moon.  
_

_(E se a nuvem lhe jogar trovões em seu ouvido  
__Você grita e ninguém parece escutar.  
__E se a banda da qual você faz parte  
__começar a tocar tons diferentes  
__Eu o verei no lado negro da lua.)

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 – Breathe. **

_All that you touch  
All that you see  
All that you taste  
All you feel. _

_(Tudo que você toca  
Tudo que você vê  
Tudo que você prova  
Tudo que sente.)_

"_E Shacklebolt não perde uma oportunidade! Quinze segundos com a bola na mão e já faz mais um ponto para a Grifinória!"_ A voz rouca do locutor não tentava esconder a animação em ver sua própria casa garantindo a liderança na semifinal da Copa de Quadribol. _"E o placar continua vermelho e dourado, com 160 a 140 para a Grifinória. Mas é preciso admitir que a Sonserina ainda tem chances de virar esse jogo..."_

Uma vaia ensurdecedora tomou conta do estádio, vinda em coro das torcidas da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Frank Longbottom se encolheu na cabine, mas continuou narrando em tom de alerta. _"Não que vá acontecer, é claro! Mas se minha querida Alice não pegar esse pomo logo – sem pressão, amor! – e os grifinórios não marcarem mais, pod- epa, o que foi isso? Sirius Black surge e rouba a bola de Kingsley Shacklebolt num piscar de olhos! Ele desvia com eficiência de um balaço, e atira – pega essa, James!" _

- Mas que droga! – Lily Evans exclamou, chutando com força a barreira de madeira que separava a torcida do campo. Peter Pettigrew soltou vários palavrões seguidos, abafados pelos gritos de alegria vindos da torcida sonserina, no lado oposto do estádio.

"_Sirius Black fura a defesa de James Potter e levanta o placar da Sonserina para 150. Mas a Grifinória ainda segue com 10 pontos de vantagem!"_

- Essa estava difícil. – Remus Lupin falou, ao lado dos amigos. Ele observou James, de longe, e viu o goleiro dar um soco no ar, enquanto soltava xingamentos na direção do artilheiro sonserino. – Esse Black é muito rápido, você viu como o time mal teve tempo de se preparar para a defesa?

- Eles não podem deixar ele pegar nessa bola de novo. – Peter completou, recuperando a compostura após o acesso de má educação.

- Eles têm é que pegar esse pomo _logo._ – Lily disse, usando um binóculo para mirar o namorado – James já está cansado.

Como que em resposta à ruiva, houve uma série de movimentações muito rápidas no campo, e nem mesmo Frank conseguiu acompanhá-las no microfone. Nem seria necessário – todo o estádio pareceu parar por um momento, num ansioso e aflito silêncio, e apenas observar o que se deu em alguns segundos de jogo.

Alice Prewett, apanhadora da Grifinória, pareceu avistar algo e partiu em alta velocidade para cima. O apanhador da Sonserina logo fez o mesmo, mas o máximo de sua aceleração apenas o deixou no rabo da vassoura da grifinória. Ao mesmo tempo, um balaço sonserino atingiu Shacklebolt, que largou a goles no ar – e esta foi, em pouco tempo, apanhada por Sirius Black, que disparou em direção ao gol oposto. James se posicionou e apertou os olhos para Black, mas com uma pirueta estratégica, o artilheiro atravessou a goles pelo aro do meio da Grifinória – ao mesmo tempo em que Alice apertava a mão esquerda em volta do pequenino pomo de ouro, disparando para cima da torcida, mostrando o grande feito.

Três quartos do estádio vibrou em emoção, e o som da torcida abafou a atrasada narração de Frank Longbottom. _"Mas que movimentação fenomenal! Alice Prewett captura o pomo e garante a vitória no exato momento em que Sirius Black conseguia o empate! E a Grifinória ganha o jogo por 310 a 160 e vai para a final da Copa de Quadribol!"_

Alice voou até a cabine e logo pulava da vassoura para abraçar Frank – que pareceu esquecer o microfone e a narração completamente. Lily passou os braços nos pescoços de Remus e Peter, gritando animada, forçando os garotos a darem pulos desengonçados.

James voou até os amigos, e Remus agradeceu silenciosamente por Lily ter soltado seu pescoço – que começava a mostrar sinais de um torcicolo futuro – para recepcionar o namorado com um longo beijo.

- Parabéns, cara! – falou Peter, e Remus engrossou o coro com um tapa encorajador em seu ombro. James começou a agradecer, mas foi interrompido por uma voz vinda de cima.

- Belo jogo, goleiro. - Sirius Black pairava alguns metros acima de James, com um sorriso tranqüilo e sem o menor indício de lamentar o resultado da partida – Boa sorte na final. E não se preocupe, os Corvinais não são assim _tão_ rápidos.

James se mexeu para pegar a vassoura, mas Lily segurou seu braço. Sirius piscou, ainda sorrindo calmamente, e saiu voando até a arquibancada da Sonserina – onde foi recepcionado por um grupo de garotas aparentemente muito decepcionadas com a derrota da casa.

- Esse cara é um idiota. – James disse, entre dentes. Peter assentiu fervorosamente, e Remus soltou um muxoxo quase cansado.

- Ele gosta de chamar atenção, você sabe disso. – o garoto comentou. Já era o sétimo ano em que assistia de camarote à longa e inútil batalha de egos dos dois garotos mais populares de Hogwarts.

- Ele é um _Black. _– Lily proclamou, finalmente, e ficou claro que o assunto estava encerrado. Qualquer outra explicação se tornava irrelevante. A garota entrelaçou seus dedos nos do namorado e o puxou em direção a saída – Vamos logo para a Sala Comunal! Aposto que alguém já conseguiu doces de uma maneira da qual eu não quero tomar conhecimento – ela apontou para o distintivo de monitora-chefe – e já preparou a festa de comemoração.

Remus sorriu, e passou instintivamente a mão em sua própria insígnia de chefe dos monitores. Hora de ignorar qualquer obrigação e comemorar uma – ainda que não fosse usar esse termo perto de James – _sofrida_ vitória da sua casa.

xxx

Já era bastante tarde – e uma prova disso era exatamente o fato de ninguém na torre da Grifinória saber o _quão_ tarde era – quando uma professora McGonagall já de pijamas atravessou o buraco da Mulher Gorda, fazendo todos os alunos irem dormir. Após uma ligeira bronca à parte em Remus e Lily sobre as responsabilidades e deveres dos monitores-chefes, todos foram mandados aos dormitórios, para aproveitarem as poucas horas de sono que ainda teriam antecedendo o último dia de aula antes das férias de Páscoa.

Remus não chegou a calcular quanto tempo conseguiu dormir, mas pareceu que apenas um segundo havia passado até o momento em que ele adentrava a masmorra, com os olhos sonolentos e a boca se abrindo em constantes bocejos, para as duas aulas seguidas de Poções que abriam o dia.

O garoto tomou um lugar no meio da sala, ao lado de Peter Pettigrew, que murmurou um 'bom dia' e voltou a deitar a cabeça na mesa, tampando os olhos com a manga das vestes. Olhou ao redor e não pôde evitar um suspiro de desânimo repleto de ótimas razões para o mesmo.

Remus odiava poções. Era a única matéria na qual realmente tinha dificuldade – uma lida nos livros do assunto não lhe bastava, e ao contrário das outras, não lhe era nem um pouco agradável -, fora com uma dose muito grande de esforço que havia conseguido NIEM's para continuá-la.

Além disso, enquanto todos os outros alunos conversavam animadamente sobre o que fariam nos dias seguintes, quando estariam de férias e em casa, sua única perspectiva era a de mais uma semana na escola, longe da família, sem os amigos – que voltariam para suas casas – e com algo inevitável e assombroso a enfrentar.

- Muito bom dia, Remus. - James havia chegado na sala acompanhado de Lily, num inusitado bom humor.

- Nenhum pesadelo com a McGonagall ontem? – Lily encarou Remus com um sorriso enquanto o casal se acomodava na mesa da frente.

- Com aquele pijama de patinhos, talvez. – Remus rebateu, no melhor sorriso que pôde achar, e os amigos riram.

Eles não tinham a menor idéia - nem saberiam um dia. Jamais poderiam descobrir que uma vez ao mês ele se transformava num monstro assassino e perigoso. Eram seus amigos há sete anos, mas nunca contara que era um lobisomem. Suas desculpas amparadas pela enfermeira da escola pareciam resolver tudo, e até agora James, Lily, Peter e os outros grifinórios só estavam convencidos de que Remus tinha uma doença estranha, mas não tão grave, que se manifestava de tempo em tempo e – pela quantidade de vezes que ele ia visitar sua suposta mãe enferma – corria na família.

Remus sentiu seus pêlos se arrepiarem ao lembrar o que o esperava à noite. Respirou fundo antes de voltar a encarar os amigos com descontração – e só então reparou a tensão que havia inundado a gelada masmorra.

- Treinando sua velocidade, Potter? – a voz rouca e sarcástica de Sirius Black ecoou pelas paredes de pedra, sendo recebida pelos risos dos outros sonserinos que já ocupavam boa parte do fundo da sala.

Somente um, Remus reparou, estava num lugar afastado – como era de costume -, e mirava o moreno com um olhar raivoso recheado de inveja. Severus Snape parecia o único membro da casa da serpente que não se deliciava com os comentários ou compactuava dos ensinamentos de Sirius Black.

- Essa sua arrogância bem que combinaria com a Taça de Quadribol, Black – James respondeu, sem ao menos se virar, com a voz calma - é uma pena que você já não vá mais conseguir botar as mãos nela.

Foi a vez dos grifinórios da sala – e alguns lufa-lufas e corvinais – rirem, começando mais uma infantil batalha da eterna guerra de egos com a qual Remus já havia se acostumado. Lily soltou um muxoxo reprovador, enquanto Sirius andava devagar até sua mesa habitual no fundo da masmorra.

Remus pôde distinguir um grupo de garotas sentadas atrás de si que pareceu ignorar as risadas e soltavam longos suspiros em meio a cochichos animados. Ele observou o sonserino e não pôde deixar de dar algum tipo de razão às garotas. Havia _algo_ no jeito tranqüilo de atravessar a sala – a qual Remus achava ter a tranqüilidade de um campo minado -, a maneira displicente de seu uniforme bagunçado - a gravata verde e prata largada nos ombros e a camisa com vários botões abertos -, o cabelo negro que cobria seu pescoço e caía livremente sobre o sorriso malicioso com o qual o garoto encarava James.

- Pelo menos eu consegui colocar as mãos na goles, ao contrário de um certo goleiro.

A comoção na masmorra fez Remus acordar bruscamente de seus pensamentos e sentir seu rosto corar um pouco – até se ocupar em entender o que acontecia. Uma parte dos alunos pôs-se a rir – até as garotas que há pouco tempo suspiravam deixaram escapar risadas finas -, Sirius abriu um sorriso desafiante e James levantou-se da cadeira num salto.

- Ah, James, não seja idiota! – Lily murmurou, impaciente. Peter ergueu o rosto e estava prestes a seguir o amigo quando a porta se abriu e Horace Slughorn entrou a passos rápidos na masmorra.

- Então, então, desculpe a demora, vamos começar logo! – o professor andou até o meio da sala e parou, mirando os alunos. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Lily se prontificou a puxar James pela manga da camisa e sorrir docemente para o bruxo recém-chegado.

- Nada, professor Slughorn.

- Muito bem, Srta. Evans. – ele sorriu para a aluna, como era costumeiro quando se tratava de Lily, e voltou a encarar a sala com o rosto ansioso. – Não quero saber de discussões ou atrasos por causa de ontem, então já vou adiantando. Grifinórios, parabéns pela vitória. Minha querida Sonserina, foi um bom jogo. Haverá outras copas.

- Não para todos. – James murmurou num sorriso, e Lily o acotovelou.

- Mas estamos aqui para aprender Poções e eu não quero entrar em férias com a matéria atrasada. – ele fez um movimento com a varinha, e instruções encheram o quadro negro atrás de si. Ele pôs-se a apontar para os alunos – Quero que se reúnam em duplas. Vamos ver...

Ninguém ousou protestar, e logo a sala se encheu do barulho de cadeiras se arrastando e alunos indo até seus designados parceiros. O primeiro grito de objeção veio de James, quando Slughorn apontou para Lily e mandou que ela se sentasse junto a Severus Snape.

- Não seja bobo. – ela riu da cara do namorado e empurrou-o para fora da mesa. Logo Snape ocupou o lugar, não sem antes esboçar um fino sorriso a James, através dos cabelos sebosos que lhe caíam pelo rosto.

- Potter, junte-se com Pettrigrew, e Lupin – Slughorn analisou toda a sala até colocar os olhos no fundo – vá sentar-se com Black.

Foi a vez de James abrir um sorriso e sentar-se no lugar deixado por Remus, exatamente atrás de Snape e Lily.

- Boa sorte, cara. – ele murmurou para o lobisomem, erguendo os olhos para o final da sala, onde Sirius se sentava folgadamente na cadeira.

Remus assentiu com a expressão um pouco contrariada e se dirigiu até o lugar vazio, tentando pensar nos pontos positivos – ele ouvira falar que Sirius era bom em poções, e até fazia parte do Slug Club – e evitando ao máximo o pensamento de que o jeito com que o sonserino havia acabado de tirar uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos era um deles.

- É bem a cara do Slughorn – Black falou com um sorriso descansado, enquanto Remus se sentava na cadeira ao seu lado – me juntar com o monitor-chefe na esperança de que eu siga a aula com _disciplina._

O grifinório lembrou-se de aulas passadas repletas de confusão e explosões de bombas de bosta inexplicáveis. Era de conhecimento público entre os alunos que Sirius e seus comparsas sonserinos tinham bem mais do que algo a ver com os casos, mas provas nunca foram achadas e o número de detenções recebidas por eles era infimamente menor ao merecido. James costumava xingar o sonserino em dobro toda vez que isso acontecia – embora Remus tivesse a distinta impressão de que o amigo escondia uma ponta de ciúme.

- Se você pretende entrar em férias com _estilo_, não é problema meu, mas eu realmente preciso dessa poção para salvar minha nota. – o grifinório demandou, sem hesitar. Ele tinha coisas maiores e mais importantes a se preocupar do que impressionar um desordeiro da casa inimiga. E o perfume forte que Sirius emanava ao seu lado já era distração suficiente.

Sirius soltou uma risada curta e se endireitou na cadeira, observando o perfil de Remus com atenção.

- Eu pensei que os monitores chefes deviam ser alunos modelos, notas máximas, comportamento exemplar, toda essa coisa.

- Todos temos defeitos. – o olhar de Sirius constante em seu rosto começou a incomodá-lo, e ele virou-se para encarar o sonserino – O meu é Poções.

Sirius não desviou os olhos dos seus, como Remus esperava. Pelo contrário, o canto de sua boca rosada formou um sorriso fino, e seus olhos cinzentos pareceram mirar o grifinório com um interesse renovado. Remus ponderou por um momento se o outro saberia legilimência – fosse assim, o lobisomem teria acabado de revelar todos os seus maiores segredos. Não fez o menor esforço para impedir sua mente de mergulhar naqueles misteriosos e sombrios olhos cinza escuro.

Um barulho estridente de algo quebrando foi o que o tirou daquele inusitado e confuso momento. Remus virou-se rapidamente para ver Severus Snape com uma expressão de lamento que não escondia a vasta satisfação – o bruxo voltava do armário de ingredientes e sua capa preta exageradamente larga parecia deixar claro o porquê do pote de patas de aranhas de Remus estar quebrado e esparramado no chão.

- Ei, seu nariz anda atrapalhando a visão, Severus? – Sirius exclamou, e os olhos franzidos do outro sonserino desviaram rapidamente para encarar o colega de casa.

- Oh, _me desculpe,_ Lupin. – ele murmurou contrariado, num tom tão sincero quanto alegre, e balançou a capa preta ao virar-se de volta ao lugar – não sem antes pisar fortemente nos ingredientes de Remus que cobriam o chão.

O lobisomem suspirou conformado. Desde o início do ano que convivia com a hostilidade invejosa do sonserino – aquele não seria o momento em que ficaria nervoso. Ele se abaixou para recolher as patas de aranha, mas Sirius segurou seu ombro e colocou um grande vidro dos mesmos ingredientes no meio da mesa.

- Use as minhas. – ele falou indiferente, ainda mirando Snape no outro lado da sala – Qual é o problema dele com você?

Remus começou a separar os ingredientes – retirou uma boa quantidade das patas de aranha do vidro e jogou no caldeirão -, lendo as instruções no quadro. Respondeu devagar, tentando não se confundir.

- Ele não gostou muito de não ter sido escolhido monitor-chefe. Sabe, _ele_ é bom em Poções.

- É para compensar a falta total da capacidade de interagir com pessoas. – Sirius também tirou alguns ingredientes de sua mochila, e Remus se surpreendeu imensamente ao ver que ela não carregava somente bombas de bosta e doces. – Então é por isso que ele anda mais carrancudo que o normal.

- É possível. – Remus sabia exatamente o que deixava Snape ainda mais irritado. Ele havia recentemente descoberto que o grifinório não atendia a todas as aulas da escola durante o mês inteiro. Que de tempo em tempo, não estava presente para exercer seus deveres de monitor-chefe e isso, em seu universo, era o total absurdo. Sua insatisfação era visível e suas reclamações já haviam chegado até a um tranqüilo e ciente diretor – sem resultado algum.

- Então, laranja é a cor? – perguntava Sirius, algum tempo depois, ainda sentado largamente em sua cadeira, usando sua varinha para mexer de longe o caldeirão.

- Hum... sim. – murmurou Remus, mergulhado no livro de Poções e comparando as informações com as instruções do quadro – É, acho que acabamos. E ainda faltam 15 minutos para o fim da aula, incrível!

- _Ainda_ faltam 15 minutos para o fim da aula... – repetiu Sirius, endireitando-se na cadeira, seu rosto formando uma expressão marota.

- O que foi? – Remus perguntou, ainda admirando sua própria e inesperada eficiência no preparo de poções.

- Eu acho que vou seguir seu conselho e sair de férias com estilo. – o sonserino puxou a mochila e Remus viu que ela _também_ carregava uma quantidade considerável de bombas de bosta e outros artefatos da Zonko's.

- Você não está falando sério...

- Posso contar com o seu silêncio, monitor? – Sirius o encarou, a face satisfeita. Em pouco tempo, o olhar de Remus analisou a poção pronta e digna da nota máxima, a expressão de agrado do professor ao passar ao lado dos dois alunos e o sorriso de Sirius – o de alguém que havia conseguido exatamente o que queria. E o Monitor-Chefe não viu muita saída.

- Não vá estragar a poção. – ele disse, ainda que contrariado.

- Muito bem, senhor aluno modelo. – Sirius retirou algo brilhante de sua mochila no qual Remus preferiu não prestar atenção, e então virou-se para o outro com uma piscadela – Eu pediria licença para ir no banheiro se fosse você. Pode evitar perguntas incômodas.

Remus soltou um muxoxo e acatou o conselho com prazer. Sua nota em Poções era muito importante, e mais uma peça impune pregada por Sirius Black não machucaria ninguém. Mesmo que tivesse que agüentar as reclamações de James pelo resto do dia.

* * *

**N/A: **o apelo de sempre: faça um autor feliz, deixe uma review! É só clicar no botãozinho roxo ali de baixo. 


	2. Breathe in the air

**Capítulo 2 – Breathe in the air. **

_All that you love  
__All that you hate  
__All you distrust  
__All you save._

_(Tudo que você ama  
__Tudo que você odeia  
__Tudo em que não confia  
__Tudo que salva.)_

- Eu juro que ainda vou desmascarar aquele sonserino abusado! – o som era conhecido e normalmente irritaria Remus além do normal, mas no momento o que causava era uma pontada aguda de inveja e saudade – Bomba de gás do riso? Que truque barato!

- Se eu ganhasse um galeão toda vez que ouvisse isso... – Remus murmurou, e Lily concordou com um muxoxo impaciente.

- James Potter, se eu ouvir as palavras 'sonserino', 'bomba de bosta' ou 'Sirius Black' de você no trem até Londres eu juro que não boto o pé na sua casa na semana que vem.

- Foi uma bomba de _gás._ – o garoto deixou escapar, e Remus e Peter riram da expressão de quase terror que ele adotou logo em seguida – quero dizer, não vou falar mais nada, querida.

Argus Filch apareceu na porta do Salão Principal, chamando os alunos para seguirem até as carruagens sem cavalos. O jantar já estava no fim, o sol começava a se pôr, e Remus sentiu a pontada de inveja se alastrar por seu peito até se transformar numa vontade muito forte de seguir os amigos em direção à saída.

Não era possível, no entanto, e ao invés do trem até Londres ele tomaria a companhia da enfermeira da escola até a casa previamente preparada para ele – para a _criatura _que viraria.

- Ei, Remus, você sabe que se mudar de idéia pode aparecer lá em casa, né? – James disse, apertando a mão do amigo. Peter logo se adiantou.

- É, na minha também. – ele piscou na direção de Lily e James – Esses dois vão estar juntos e você sabe como é...

- Nada disso. – Lily lhe deu um abraço de despedida e depois olhou feio para o namorado – Pode aparecer lá já que eu não vou, e o quarto de hóspedes vai estar desocupado.

James abriu uma expressão um pouco assustada, e ainda gritou para Remus de longe, enquanto corria atrás de Lily – a garota e Peter já haviam se unido aos alunos que deixavam o salão.

- Ela vai sim, mas ela nunca usa o quarto de hóspedes, então pode aparecer de qualquer jeito!

- Boas férias! – Remus gritou enquanto os amigos desapareciam pelos jardins, em meio a acenos e sorrisos consoladores.

O garoto suspirou e voltou a se acomodar na agora quase vazia mesa da Grifinória. Havia dito que seus pais estavam viajando, mas que ele não se importava em ficar mais tempo no castelo – poderia tirar o atraso de algumas matérias, e era bom para a escola ainda ter um monitor-chefe em atividade. A explicação convencera os amigos em pouco tempo.

De onde tirava a motivação para mentir tanto, era algo que debatia consigo mesmo até aquele dia. Só o que Remus sabia era que não conseguiria ver nos amigos o mesmo olhar de horror e nojo que as pessoas adotavam quando falavam sobre lobisomens. Não suportaria perder tudo o que conquistara até hoje – seus únicos amigos, sua posição de monitor-chefe. Não estava disposto a arriscar.

Além do mais, faltava apenas dois meses para o final das aulas e o fim de Hogwarts. A partir daí os desafios já seriam outros, maiores e mais sérios – como conseguir um emprego na sua condição, na atual situação do mundo mágico. Todos sabiam da movimentação de grupos de magia negra e a eminência de uma batalha – ser um lobisomem nesse momento poderia colocá-lo injustamente no lado errado. Mesmo sendo um fato conhecido que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas estivessem ocupando os confortáveis lugares da mesa da Sonserina.

Remus observou a mesa de longe, também já mais vazia que o habitual. Sirius Black não havia, afinal, voltado para casa, e entretinha um pequeno grupo de alguns garotos e várias garotas animadas do meio da mesa. Seu irmão um ano mais novo, Regulus Black, parecia apenas tentar acompanhar o primogênito, mas acabava com a expressão impaciente enquanto o resto do grupo passava a rir com fervor – provavelmente de sua cara, após um comentário certeiro de Sirius. No outro canto da mesa sentava-se, sozinho, Severus Snape – o qual mirou Remus de um jeito penetrante e um tanto assustador, no instante em que seus olhares se encontraram.

O lobisomem se levantou rapidamente em direção à enfermaria – já era hora de seguir até a Casa dos Gritos, e incrivelmente, o Salão Principal parecia ter uma atmosfera tão agradável quanto a que encontraria em breve.

xxx

_Ninguém pode saber._

As nuvens negras mexiam-se vagarosamente – a noite estava calma e não mostrava sinais de mudança. Paradoxalmente ao clima ameno do céu exterior, o garoto de 17 anos sentia seu corpo suar e seu coração bater freneticamente. Era nervoso, ansiedade, aflição. Um medo aterrador e conhecido do que viria em alguns segundos.

Remus apertou as mãos no lençol rasgado e empoeirado da cama onde estava sentado. Fixou os olhos na luz clara que banhava o céu e mostrava os primeiros sinais de se fortalecer – como se pudesse mexer as nuvens com a mente, evitar que elas se movimentassem além do enorme orbe brilhante que iluminava a noite.

A lua mostrava os primeiros sinais de sua devastadora aparição, e Remus fechou os olhos. A dor continuaria a mesma, mas pelo menos assim ele não veria os pêlos crescendo em seus braços, os ossos da mão se modificando em garras. Preparava-se para o que jamais estaria completamente preparado a enfrentar, quando um barulho chamou sua atenção.

Passos.

_Nunca conte a ninguém – será melhor assim. _

Um pavor gelado subiu pelo seu peito, sua respiração se tornou ofegante e ansiosa. Ele abriu os olhos – um pedaço já maior da lua estava a mostra, em pouco tempo a transformação começaria. E ainda assim, ele podia ouvir claramente o barulho de alguém se movimentando no andar inferior.

_Não fique perto de outras pessoas nos dias de lua cheia. _

Precisava avisar quem quer que fosse – talvez algum aluno inconseqüente houvesse descoberto como passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador -, mandá-lo embora dali. E então trancar-se no quarto, isolar-se do resto deles...

_É perigoso demais ir para uma escola! Ele estará cercado de outras crianças! _

A porta do quarto não seguraria a besta perigosa que estava perto de se tornar. Quantas vezes não havia acordado na entrada da passagem de pedra, junto às raízes da enorme árvore lutadora? A lua ainda não se mostrava pela metade, haveria tempo de alertar a pessoa e voltar ao quarto – precisava ser feito.

O barulho de passos foi confundido pelos sons produzidos pelos próprios sapatos de Remus, correndo em direção à escada. Chegou lá sem forças – sentiu as primeiras costelas se partindo para darem lugar aos ossos do lobo. Gritou – a dor era tamanha. Ele imaginou se o berro não espantaria quem quer que estivesse ali.

_Imagine se os outros alunos descobrirem! O que farão com ele! _

Então Remus viu, através da névoa que começava a encobrir sua visão – ele sabia que suas pupilas estavam abandonando o tom castanho claro e se dilatando ao ponto de enxergar na escuridão -, no andar de baixo, perto da entrada da passagem de pedra. Dois olhos negros assustados, a varinha acesa, o uniforme verde e prata e o inconfundível nariz de gancho de Severus Snape.

_Ele tem o direito de estudar - de se formar um bruxo!_

Sua espinha se retorceu dolorosamente, e Remus soltou mais um berro. Olhou através da janela e viu que a exata metade da lua brilhante e alva aparecia no céu negro. Era tarde demais. Ele tentou gritar para que Snape saísse, mas suas cordas vocais só conseguiram produzir uma mistura assombrosa de um grito de dor e um rosnado canino.

_Não. Não vale a pena. _

A casa parcialmente destruída clareou progressivamente, sendo inundada pela luz da lua cheia. Remus sentiu suas roupas se rasgando, sua pele ficando pequena demais para seus ossos – rugia de dor a cada segundo que passava. E foi com um último resquício de sanidade que ele entendeu o que acontecia no andar de baixo.

Um outro bruxo entrou correndo na sala e gritou algo para Snape, empurrando-o pela passagem de pedra, fechando a porta atrás dele e olhando para cima com a respiração calma – _calma demais para a situação_, foi a última coisa que Remus conseguiu pensar. Então seus olhos negros miraram a lua cheia inteiramente à mostra com um uivo alto e afinado, suas garras arranharam a escada numa corrida ansiosa para alcançar o jovem e sua dentadura afiada ficou à mostra, num salivar faminto repleto de rosnados nervosos.

E o lobo foi recepcionado pelas garras firmes e a os dentes fortes de um enorme cachorro preto.

xxx

Não estava tão frio.

A claridade machucou os olhos de Remus até que ele se acostumasse à luz do sol atravessando o vidro da janela. E ele sentiu frio. Na noite anterior não estava tão frio assim – ou estava? Ele procurou o lençol, o cobertor marrom do dormitório da Grifinória, mas não achou nenhum tipo de coberta para proteger seu corpo.

Foi quando percebeu que estava nu. E deitado no chão empoeirado da Casa dos Gritos. Isso foi o suficiente para que sua consciência entendesse a situação e fizesse seu corpo sentar-se no assoalho de madeira com uma velocidade pouco aconselhada à dor que parecia habitar cada centímetro de seus ossos.

- Você já virou humano há algumas horas, mas eu não quis interromper um sono tão tranqüilo.

Remus se mexeu com rapidez – demais, até. Logo sua cabeça estava latejando de dor e seu corpo se arrastando até a parede mais próxima, enquanto suas mãos tentavam realizar a inútil função de cobrir suas partes mais íntimas.

A dor em sua testa diminuiu, e ele abriu os olhos com a respiração ofegante. Enfim pôde distinguir Sirius Black sentado na janela principal da sala, uma perna dobrada no batente e a outra se arrastando pela parede interna, e um cigarro aceso na mão direita. Seu uniforme da Sonserina parecia ter voltado de uma guerra – uma barra da sua calça estava em retalhos e alguns rasgos em sua camisa deixavam seu peito à mostra. Seus olhos cinzas não se viraram para encarar Remus, mas seus lábios formaram o conhecido sorriso enigmático.

- Espero que não se importe que eu fume. – sua voz parecia quase se divertir com a situação – Aliás, você faria bom uso de um.

Ele se virou, estendendo a mão que segurava um maço de cigarros na direção de Remus, e este pôde ver que havia um corte muito profundo em sua testa – uma parte dos cabelos negros estava encharcada de sangue.

Memórias recentes apareceram, vívidas como na noite anterior. O cachorro preto avançando em sua direção, o lobisomem atacando-o com todas as suas forças. Uma batalha canina tomando lugar na sala da Casa dos Gritos.

Remus passou as mãos pelas próprias costas e sentiu-as anormalmente lisas. Nenhum corte profundo feito pelo lobo - furioso por não encontrar alimentos por perto -, apenas arranhões mais leves, defensivos.

- Deve ter sido bom ter outra pessoa para machucar além de si mesmo. – Sirius murmurou, observando o outro e voltando a guardar o maço de cigarros no bolso da calça. O grifinório imaginou se aqueles conhecidos cortes estariam agora cobrindo as costas do sonserino.

- Você é um animago. – disse Remus, por fim. Sua voz pareceu um pouco mais rouca que o normal, e só então ele percebeu que ainda se sentava pelado no chão frio.

Sirius atirou uma capa preta para o outro – sua própria -, enquanto tragava longamente o cigarro.

- Acho que todos nós temos segredos, não é? – ele disse, entre uma baforada de fumaça cinza e um sorriso malicioso.

- Ilegal? – Remus murmurou, colocando as aquecidas vestes negras e sentindo já saber a resposta.

- E qual seria a utilidade de me transformar em um animal e todos saberem disso?

Remus olhou a sua volta, em silêncio. Jamais havia imaginado uma situação como aquela. Ia contra todas as regras que havia criado ao longo se sua vida – esconder a todo custo seu segredo, não compactuar com sonserinos, jamais acordar pelado na frente de um colega de classe. Ainda assim - por alguma razão -, ele não se sentia tão desconfortável como estaria se fosse James quem estivesse na sua frente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Remus não conseguiu achar uma maneira melhor de tentar esclarecer os fatos.

Sirius voltou a estampar o sorriso misterioso. Ainda deu uma longa e calma tragada no cigarro até começar a falar com tranqüilidade.

- Você estava certo quanto a Severus. Ele parecia bastante interessado em te prejudicar e ainda mais ansioso para saber onde você estava indo ontem.

A imagem de um horrorizado Severus Snape voltou à sua mente, nítida como a claridade que adentrava pelas janelas quebradas. Ele havia entrado na casa durante a transformação de Remus, até que Sirius chegou.

- Eu o segui depois do jantar. Ele apertou um nó nas raízes do Salgueiro e entrou por esse caminho. Eu não achei que poderia ser coisa boa; não vindo dele, ao menos.

- Você veio até aqui… - Remus murmurou, relembrando a noite anterior.

- E dei de cara com sua pequena surpresa. Se eu não tivesse aparecido Severus teria molhado as calças ao invés de correr. – ele soltou um riso curto e seco.

Remus não foi capaz de dizer mais nada. O que seria o certo na atual ocasião - agradecer? Algo dentro de si dizia que proferir tais palavras a Sirius Black o fariam apenas alargar o sorriso sarcástico – o qual começava a irritar ligeiramente Remus.

Ele resolveu se levantar e procurar suas próprias roupas, mas logo as encontrou – estraçalhadas em vários pedaços espalhados pela escada. Sentou-se nos degraus e pôs-se a observar Sirius. Ele ainda fumava o mesmo cigarro, já no fim, os olhos mirando algo além da paisagem dos campos de Hogsmeade.

- Por quê? – Remus falou, um tempo depois do silêncio reinar entre os dois.

- O quê?

- Virar um animago?

Sirius riu por um momento. Atirou o final do cigarro pela janela e virou-se, se acomodando de costas para o lado de fora e encarando Remus num sorriso divertido.

- Porque eu _posso_.

- Mas é ilegal e pode dar incrivelmente errado. – Remus havia lido sobre tentativas mal-sucedidas de transformar-se em animago, e elas não eram exatamente maneiras agradáveis de se viver. Não conseguia entender como alguém poderia arriscar tanto por algumas risadas.

E rir foi exatamente o que Sirius fez, num tom alto que muito o lembrou uma latida.

- E essa é a principal resposta para a sua pergunta, Lupin. – ele o encarou por um momento e tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso, colocando outro na boca e puxando um isqueiro prateado – Além do mais, não somos todos nós que podemos dar uma voltinha no corpo de caninos uma vez ao mês.

Seu sorriso irônico irritou profundamente Remus – suas dores ainda estavam muito vivas em seus ossos para que ele pudesse rir delas. E a fumaça do cigarro estava começando a realmente incomodá-lo.

- Sabe, aos alunos da escola não é permitido fumar. – ele demandou, sem tentar esconder a irritação em sua voz.

- Nós não estamos na escola. – Sirius soltou uma quantidade ainda maior de fumaça, em desafio.

- Esse lugar é responsabilidade da enfermeira de Hogwarts. – Remus usou seu melhor tom digno de monitor-chefe, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para deixar passar suas informações não muito claras – Então, tecnicamente, ainda estamos.

Mas Sirius não parecia se interessar na veracidade do que Remus lhe atirava, e mostrava-se muito mais ocupado em analisar seu rosto nervoso e formar um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Ok, monitor-chefe. Então me faça parar.

Remus piscou, incrédulo. Não era sempre que recebia esse tipo de desafio. Seu primeiro reflexo – pegar sua varinha - logo se mostrou inútil, já que por segurança a havia deixado há quilômetros de distância, em seu dormitório. A de Sirius também não parecia estar em qualquer lugar próximo.

O lobisomem fez o que parecia apropriado – e ele mal sabia o porquê disso – e se levantou com determinação.

- Vá embora.

O sorriso de Sirius se intensificou, e ele tragou o cigarro mais uma vez.

- Você não consegue me obrigar a apagar um cigarro, o que o faz pensar que vai conseguir me tirar daqui?

Remus sentiu seu pescoço se enrijecer e seus punhos se fecharem. Nunca havia se sentido assim – com raiva ao ponto de desejar ver alguém machucado. Ao ponto de _querer machucar alguém._

- _Já disse para ir embora._ – sua voz soou estranha até mesmo para o próprio grifinório.

- Já disse para me obrigar a ir – Sirius enfim largou o cigarro, atirando-o para fora, e desceu da janela, aproximando-se a passos calmos de Remus – Não é tão valente quando não é um lobisomem, né?

O sangue subiu até a cabeça de Remus a níveis por ele nunca imaginados. Ele ainda tentou fechar os olhos e se acalmar, mas o som do início de uma risada vinda do jovem na sua frente fez com que ele não mais controlasse seu corpo.

- _Cala a boca!_ – ele falou, antes de se jogar na direção de Sirius, empurrando-o com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

Sua força – até então nunca utilizada desse jeito – se mostrou muito além do que o próprio Remus esperava. Sirius atravessou a sala em direção à janela onde estava sentado todo esse tempo, e acabou caindo em cima da própria, que se abria para dentro da casa.

O barulho violento de vidro partido se esparramando pelo chão fez Remus finalmente perceber o que havia feito. Sua primeira reação foi ignorar qualquer fúria previamente instalada em seu peito e andar até Sirius, que começava a se levantar vagarosamente.

- Você está bem? – o velho monitor-chefe voltou a imperar, e Remus segurou o braço do outro para que ele se levantasse.

- Sim. – ele passou a mão num longo e recente corte na bochecha esquerda. Para a surpresa do grifinório, seus lábios formaram um sorriso satisfeito – _Agora sim._

Antes que Remus pudesse entender o que se passava na cabeça de Sirius, o punho do sonserino veio de encontro ao seu rosto, e ele sentiu ser atirado alguns metros para trás.

- _Mas que mer-_

Não houve muito tempo para pensar – o ato que por regra antecedia todas as ações de Remus -, o sonserino logo vinha na sua direção com o punho erguido. Foi sua vez de se jogar contra Sirius e acertar um soco em seu peito.

Um chute do sonserino – vindo não se sabe da onde - atingiu em cheio o estômago de Remus, mas ele ainda foi capaz de acertar um soco no rosto de Sirius antes que se afastasse, dobrado em dores.

Ruídos da madeira velha se misturavam aos gemidos de dor vindos de ambos os lados, e só o que Remus queria era o fôlego para demandar a Sirius que parassem imediatamente com aquela idiotice. O sonserino foi mais rápido, no entanto, e logo segurava os ombros de Remus, empurrando-o contra a parede.

Por um momento eles apenas se encararam, em meio a respirações ofegantes. Remus nunca havia brigado com ninguém dessa maneira – ou brigado com alguém de _qualquer_ maneira -, mas algo lhe dizia que ter seus rostos tão perto um do outro não era um desdobramento normal em uma luta.

Os cabelos negros de Sirius estavam colados à testa com suor e um grosso filete de sangue escorria do corte em sua bochecha. Passaram-se apenas alguns segundos – mas pareceu o suficiente para Remus mergulhar novamente naqueles misteriosos olhos cinzentos.

E então o espaço que o separava daquele par de orbes sombrios desapareceu, e Sirius colou fortemente seus lábios nos de Remus.

Ele podia sentir sangue, suor e o gosto forte de nicotina. Além de um aperto incômodo em seu peito que aos poucos se reduziu a uma dor ínfima, perdida no espaço inexistente entre o peito forte de Sirius e o seu próprio.

Os dedos de Sirius seguravam firmemente a capa negra que Remus vestia e colavam-no na parede. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca do grifinório, quase o sufocando. Remus retribuía como podia - já fazia muito tempo que sua mente havia deixado de pensar antes de agir. E naquele momento, só o que seus lábios desejavam era a movimentação dos do sonserino – só o que seu corpo ansiava era pelo de Sirius, grudado ao seu.

Tão bruscamente como tudo havia começado, no entanto, Sirius interrompeu o beijo, buscando forças nos ombros de Remus para se afastar. Com a respiração ofegante e o olhar enigmático, ele encarou o grifinório uma última vez. E então pôs-se a fazer, a passos largos, seu caminho através da porta em direção à passagem que levava ao Salgueiro Lutador.


	3. Don’t be afraid to care

**Capítulo 3 – Don't be afraid to care. **

_All that you give  
__All that you deal  
__All that you buy  
__Beg, borrow or steal. _

_(Tudo que você dá  
__Tudo que você negocia  
__Tudo que você compra  
__Implora, empresta ou rouba.)_

O sol ainda não havia nascido, mas a lua cheia já não mais imperava no céu azul turquesa. A claridade começava a invadir as janelas, e o barulho de pássaros já atravessava os vidros quebrados da casa silenciosa.

O dia seria bonito. Talvez o fizesse esquecer um pouco a noite anterior.

Remus levantou o rosto e agradeceu por estar deitado na cama - às vezes sua mentalidade lupina lhe pregava peças estranhas. Havia acordado no meio da desgastada cama de colunas, afundado confortavelmente no colchão velho. Seu corpo, no entanto, deixava claro que a noite anterior havia sido tudo menos tranqüila. Vários arranhões cobriam suas costas, e a marca profunda de suas garras atravessava seu peito.

Abriu os olhos já acostumados à forte claridade e sentou-se para começar o ritual que iniciava seus dias de lua cheia. Embaixo do colchão era onde ele guardava algumas coisas importantes – uma muda nova de roupas e o forte tônico cicatrizante de Madame Pomfrey.

As feridas ardiam ao entrar em contato com o líquido incolor, mas Remus já havia se acostumado. Logo ele traria alívio ao seu corpo, numa medida possível. A perspectiva da volta da lua na noite seguinte jamais deixaria que a tranqüilidade voltasse a dominá-lo.

Dessa vez, no entanto, Remus se viu contemplando pensamentos inusitados. Houve um breve momento em que ele sentiu falta do período transformado em lobo, da alienação e do esquecimento completo que experimentara durante a noite anterior.

Fora só assim que finalmente pôde deixar de pensar em Sirius Black.

Remus suspirou, terminando de vestir a calça marrom e voltando a passar o tônico, desta vez na longa ferida em seu peito. Mal acordara e as lembranças do dia anterior voltavam a sua mente com considerável nitidez. A surpresa ao ver o sonserino esperando por ele, a luta estranha e confusa, o desfecho surpreendente.

O beijo inesperado e ainda assim misteriosamente apropriado.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, quase que sorrindo. Era Sirius Black; sonserino, arrogante, irresponsável, descendente de uma longa linhagem puro sangue. _Um garoto. _O que quer que houvesse acontecido um dia atrás, fora um desvio completo do que o destino havia reservado para Remus.

Mesmo que – e esse pensamento era o que alimentava o debate interno do grifinório – esse desvio de percurso trouxesse a refrescante sensação de que tudo finalmente havia chegado ao lugar certo.

Remus suspirou novamente, tentando ignorar os zunidos em sua mente conturbada. _Não há lugar certo._

Um corte profundo em seu peito nu ardeu de um jeito consideravelmente forte, e Remus soltou uma exclamação de dor – esta saiu carregada da angústia na qual se contorcia há um dia. Mas foi a resposta inesperada que ecoou pela casa até então silenciosa que o fez soltar algo próximo de um grito.

- Eu acho que tenho um remédio melhor. – murmurou Sirius Black, encostado no batente da porta aberta. Suas vestes não mais traziam a aparência de retalhos como da outra vez, mas eram negras e elegantes – apesar da displicência com que a camisa caía através de sua cintura e das pesadas botas coturno se confundindo com a barra da calça. Sua expressão não havia mudado desde o dia anterior – enigmática e misteriosa, algo que Remus nunca seria capaz de decifrar. E sua mão balançava algo que o grifinório logo reconheceu como uma garrafa de Firewhisky.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sua boca foi mais rápida do que pretendia, e disparou com mais ansiedade e confusão do que gostaria.

A naturalidade com que o sonserino entrou no quarto, sorrindo, e sentou-se nos pés da cama encarando Remus foi extraordinária. O grifinório não se manifestou enquanto assistia ao outro, e manteve-se encostado na cabeceira da grande cama de colunas.

- Eu tive uma boa idéia do que são suas noites de lua cheia. E não sei como você consegue passar o dia sem um pouco disso. – Sirius mostrou a garrafa, e Remus finalmente pôde ver que o corte em seu rosto ainda estava visível.

- Então você acha que tudo na vida pode ser consertado com o uso de coisas que nos são proibidas? – Remus mirou a garrafa na mão do outro. Sirius soltou uma curta risada, e foi apenas por um segundo que o grifinório identificou uma pontada de alívio sair da boca do outro, em meio ao riso rouco.

- Uma boa parte, sim. – ele abriu a garrafa, tomou um gole rápido e esticou o braço para Remus - Você ficaria surpreso se tentasse, monitor-chefe.

O lobisomem mirou a oferta com a expressão – ele imaginou – nova, senão misteriosa. O próprio Remus travava uma disputa interior onde sua responsabilidade batia de frente com a surpreendente vontade de esticar os dedos na direção da mão do sonserino. Ele não se recordava de ter se sentido assim algum dia em sua vida.

- É algo que nós humanos chamamos de álcool, e costuma resolver vários de nossos problemas. – debandou Sirius, um sorriso maroto no rosto – Caso você esteja se perguntando.

Essa sensação ele conhecia. Era a ausência total de consideração e pensamento antes de agir, e era a segunda vez que Remus a experimentava. Ele teria saboreado melhor o momento, mas logo o Firewhisky queimava sua garganta, e algum reflexo desconhecido o fazia tossir incontrolavelmente.

O barulho de tossidas logo foi acompanhado pelo de risadas, e Remus sentiu a imensa vontade de ter sua varinha na mão e um melhor conhecimento em feitiços não-verbais. Quando finalmente recuperou o controle de sua garganta, encontrou Sirius Black mirando-o como se estivesse assistindo a algo muitíssimo divertido.

- Bem vindo ao mundo do resto de nós. – ele levantou a garrafa, como que propondo um brinde, e então a levou a própria boca num longo gole.

- Você não quer dizer 'à Sonserina'? – Remus retrucou, limpando lágrimas que seus olhos haviam derramado durante o acesso de tosse.

- Como você quiser. – o sorriso voltou a estampar o conhecido ar enigmático.

- Me desculpe, mas eu ainda não me desprovi de todas as minhas noções de moral e ética.

- Tome mais um pouco, então. – Sirius voltou a estender a garrafa ao outro.

Remus a alcançou em um momento - dessa vez numa decisão um tanto consciente - e conseguiu engolir uma quantidade considerável do líquido sem resultar em situações constrangedoras. O Firewhisky, ainda assim, desceu sua garganta como se em fogo.

- Se o seu plano dessa vez é me embebedar – Remus começou, contorcendo o rosto. Em poucos segundos o calor da bebida havia se espalhado por cada centímetro do corpo – talvez esteja no caminho certo...

Sirius riu rapidamente, alcançando a garrafa de suas mãos.

- Vocês grifinórios são tão... _conseqüentes. _– ele falou, e tomou mais um pouco da bebida – O que te faz pensar que eu _tenho_ um plano?

- Você não conhece James. – Remus viu-se, pela primeira vez, também rindo daquela maneira curta e rouca. – E eu não sei. O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

Sirius parou, o braço continuou esticado mesmo após Remus apanhar a garrafa de Firewhisky e tomar um gole ainda maior. Seu rosto não se mostrava surpreso ou mesmo constrangido - ele apenas mirou o nada a sua frente, sem demonstrar emoção alguma além da familiar expressão de mistério. Por fim ele deu de ombros e encarou Remus.

- Eu não sei. Eu quis vir para cá. E eu sempre faço o que eu quero.

Remus apenas encarou, novamente, aqueles profundos olhos cinzentos que jamais conseguiria ler. Suas mãos se encostaram enquanto a garrafa passava mais uma vez de tutor, mas em nenhum momento os dois pares de orbes tão diferentes se desviaram.

- Eu não sei onde vocês nobres grifinórios vêem limites para tudo, mas eu não vejo graça nenhuma em procurá-los. – Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, e fechou os olhos para tomar mais um largo gole de Firewhisky. Remus sentiu seu corpo se aquecer, e teve a embaçada sensação de que o calor pouco tinha a ver com a bebida.

- Nós não somos tão diferentes assim, sabe. – Remus disse, antes de tomar um longo gole de Firwhisky, o qual aumentou a sensação de seu corpo estar mais pesado do que o normal. - Sonserinos e Grifinórios.

Sirius não riu – como Remus tinha quase certeza que faria. O sonserino ergueu as sobrancelhas e pareceu considerar a frase. Talvez o Firewhisky também estivesse influenciando seu metabolismo.

- O Chapéu Seletor considerou me colocar na Grifinória. – ele falou, com naturalidade, engolindo mais uma quantidade considerável da bebida – Disse que eu me daria bem nas duas casas.

Foi a vez de Remus erguer as sobrancelhas, numa expressão um pouco atônita – seria perplexa se o álcool em seu sangue não fizesse tudo parecer parte de uma realidade virtual.

- E porque você acabou na Sonserina?

- Eu pedi. Parecia mais fácil.

- E é? – ele pôde ver Sirius o encarando, numa visão que parecia outra dimensão – Mais fácil.

A expressão enigmática tão familiar aos olhos cinzas parecia vários níveis mais fraca. Sirius o olhava como se ele próprio estivesse encoberto pela nuvem etérea que fazia com que tudo a volta de Remus parecesse de outro mundo. O sonserino mostrou a garrafa para o outro – um último gole restava – e então virou o líquido de uma vez em sua garganta.

- Eu acho que sim. – ele disse, após limpar a boca com a mão direita – Quando que um grifinório se transformaria em um animago ilegal ou passaria tempo na companhia de um lobisomem e uma garrafa de Firewhisky?

- Eu não posso dizer que já tenha sido feito. – Remus murmurou, e passou a mão no rosto, fechando os olhos. Algo muito pesado dominava todo o seu corpo, e sua cabeça mostrava os primeiros sinais de que começaria a girar em breve.

O barulho de vidro caindo no chão o despertou, adiando mais um pouco os efeitos já esperados.

- Opa. – Sirius levantava lentamente do apoio que mantinha nos pés da cama de colunas. Analisou a sua volta como se tivesse acabado de acordar, e os olhos igualmente aéreos pararam em Remus.

O lobisomem conseguiu, em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos que fazia sua cabeça girar, captar um que se admirava com o fato do álcool o deixar incapaz de impedir seus lábios de falarem algo que normalmente guardaria a sete chaves.

- Black. Você veio aqui só para beber?

Sirius o encarou por alguns segundos. Os olhos cinza-escuro pareciam tão etéreos quanto os de Remus, ainda assim o sonserino os manteve firmes na direção do grifinório.

- Não. – ele disse, por fim. Remus sentiu a cama estremecer e sua cabeça girou pela primeira vez, os olhos fechando em reflexo.

- Então você tinha um plano. – o lobisomem conseguiu murmurar antes de abrir os olhos e ver um par de orbes cinza o encarando a uma distância pequena demais para ainda existir.

xxx

Seu corpo parecia mais pesado do que nunca, e sua cabeça dava lentas voltas em torno da visão difusa e embaçada que seus olhos captavam.

O emaranhado de cabelos negros, o topo imundo da cama de colunas e lapsos daqueles olhos cinzentos misturavam-se numa confusão de sensações na qual a visão de Remus tinha um papel dispensável.

Havia cheiros, gostos, tatos mais importantes. O cheiro distante de uma colônia que Remus reconhecia do dia anterior. O gosto forte do Firewhisky, que já não mais se mostrava relevante. Remus já não sabia onde o seu acabava e o de Sirius começava.

Seus lábios se uniam com firmeza e suas línguas já se moviam tão livremente. Não era possível saber onde a vontade do grifinório dava lugar aos desejos do sonserino.

Não havia mais espaço entre os dois - não parecia já ter existido um dia. As feridas de Remus ardiam, ele podia sentir a uma distância que parecia imensa, mas seu corpo não demonstrava qualquer insatisfação com o peso do peito forte de Sirius sobre o seu. Suas mãos passeavam pelos braços do sonserino, apertando a inútil camada de pano que ainda os envolvia.

Por pouco tempo. Seus dedos demonstraram força ao puxar a camisa negra do sonserino, e ele pôde sentir vários botões caírem em direção ao colchão velho. Sirius se levantou, apoiando os joelhos entre as pernas do grifinório. Suas respirações ofegavam numa freqüência próxima, mas um gemido formou-se primeiro nos lábios de Remus.

O lobisomem abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a camisa negra ser jogada sem ressentimentos ao pé da cama. Força foi empreendida pelo joelho de Sirius, e o grifonório voltou a fechar os olhos, soltando uma exclamação de prazer inteiramente nova para ele próprio.

Dedos passearam por sua nuca, e suas mãos fizeram um caminho instintivo em direção ao peito nu de Sirius. Suas vontades se uniam, e Remus usou as forças que ainda tinha para deixar que as mãos do sonserino guiassem seu rosto até o os seus lábios ansiosos.

Desta vez os beijos pareciam mais do que apropriados. Eram necessários, quase imprescindíveis.

Impensáveis, também. Mas Remus já havia parado de analisar seus atos horas atrás.

Os lábios de Sirius desenhavam pelo rosto do grifinório, seu pescoço, seus ombros. Ignoravam as feridas abertas em seu peito - deixavam a dor que invadia Remus suportável. Quase agradável. Encontravam a boca de Remus com ansiedade desmedida, moviam em sintonia com a respiração ofegante do grifinório.

Era uma situação tão nova, repleta de sensações inéditas. Mas parecia, ao mesmo tempo, clara e reveladora. Como se tudo tivesse chegado ao seu devido lugar.

_O lugar certo_.

As mãos de Remus moviam além de sua consciência e chegaram, num instinto embaçado e confortável, até a cintura do sonserino. Tatearam hesitantes, acompanhadas de lembranças já naturais. Restava ainda alguma lógica na mente de Remus, a de que em sua vida _nada_ permanecia no lugar certo. Por um momento, o lobisomem contemplou um resquício de razão e coerência em meio a seus pensamentos.

E achou que era hora de correr riscos.

xxx

O quarto estava vazio. A cama era confortável e as cobertas lhe aqueciam comodamente, mas ainda assim, não havia ninguém. E o garoto de sete anos sentia falta de alguém ao seu lado, principalmente após toda aquela confusão dolorida.

_Isso é tudo culpa sua! Agora ele é um..._

Vozes nervosas atravessavam a porta que separava o quarto de Remus do resto da casa. Do corredor vinham os gritos agudos de sua mãe, um desespero perceptível em cada sílaba pronunciada. E seu quarto continuava vazio.

_Não diga isso! Ele pode aprender a conviver com isso... ele vai! _

Seu pai entendia. Ou fingia entender. Remus, no entanto, não conseguia compreender o que acontecia naquele momento, porque seus pais discutiam tão alto ou porque seu corpo estava tão dolorido. Porque aquela mordida profunda em sua perna esquerda ainda não havia cicatrizado, mesmo um mês depois.

_Se você não tivesse enfurecido aquele... monstro! Remus não tinha nada a ver com isso, e agora... _

O garoto de sete anos continuava sem entender o porquê de tanta discussão. Só gostaria que alguém entrasse em seu quarto, para ficar ao lado dele. Seus membros doíam tanto que ele não sabia se conseguiria continuar por muito tempo sem chorar.

_Agora ele vai continuar a vida dele como sempre... _

O jovem de 17 anos não sabia porque aquelas lembranças haviam voltado tão nitidamente. Talvez fosse a presença, novamente, daquelas dores cobrindo seu corpo. Não só o corte profundo em seu peito e os arranhões que se espalhavam por suas costas voltavam a doer, como aquela familiar sensação de ossos quebrando tornava a dominá-lo.

_Como sempre? O que você espera que eu faça - que nós façamos?_

Talvez fosse o quarto. Não era o mesmo, mas remetia diretamente a lembranças antigas de Remus – fora isso que ele percebeu na primeira vez em que entrou na Casa dos Gritos, aos onze anos de idade. Sete anos mais tarde, as sombras criadas pela claridade da lua cheia continuavam a dançar no topo da cama de colunas e nas paredes de madeira do quarto empoeirado. Continuavam a lembrar Remus que ele ainda estava sozinho. Que sempre estivera.

_Tratá-lo como uma criança normal... _

Era quase possível ouvir o estalar dos ossos se quebrando, despontando em seus músculos e distorcendo sua pele. Ele gritou, e uma dor aguda despertou em sua cabeça. Dez anos atrás, a criança deitava-se sozinha na cama quando lembrou daquela dor pela primeira vez. Quando ouviu seu choro ser abafado por um grito desesperado saído do cômodo vizinho.

_Mas ele não é normal!_

A lua cheia iluminou plenamente o céu azul escuro, e atravessou a janela quebrada com agilidade. A dor era insuportável, mesmo Remus a enfrentando todos os meses. Junto com a lua e o silêncio do quarto vazio. Mas dessa vez...

A dor continuava intolerável. A lua ainda brilhava ameaçadoramente através dos vidros quebrados. Mas os gritos de Remus foram abafados, quando seus braços foram impedidos de se contorcer ansiosamente. Seus gritos se mostraram desnecessários quando braços fortes envolveram seu corpo nu, com a firmeza própria de quem entendia. De quem estava lá.

As dores amenizaram a ponto de permitirem que Remus abrisse seus olhos. Permitiram que ele encarasse, por milésimos de segundos que fosse, dois orbes cinzentos próximos e determinados. E foi tempo o suficiente para que ele percebesse que, por mais que ele nunca fosse conseguir _decifrar_ aquele par de olhos misteriosos, eles estavam lá. E talvez isso fosse o bastante para entendê-los.

A visão diminuía a cada segundo, e logo tudo tornou-se fumaça negra embaçando seus olhos e seus pensamentos. Suas forças já não mais lhe pertenciam, e a cama logo mostrou-se pequena demais para abrigar o salivar do lobo. Um enorme cachorro negro ergueu-se sobre a mesma cama de colunas, e rosnados selvagens tentaram controlar o apetite faminto do lobisomem. Além dos dentes afiados e do latido quase selvagem, os olhos continuavam da mesma coloração cinza-escura. E continuavam lá.


	4. Leave, but don’t leave me

**Capítulo 4 – Leave, but don't leave me. **

_All you create  
__All you destroy  
__All that you do  
__All that you say._

_(Tudo que você cria  
__Tudo que você destrói  
__Tudo que você faz  
__Tudo que você diz.)_

- Você não acreditou mesmo que eles comem bebês, Peter?

- Mas saiu no Profeta Diário!

As fofocas rotineiras que costumavam encher os ânimos e ocupar o tempo dos alunos de Hogwarts após a volta das férias de duas semanas haviam sido substituídas em boa parte por um único assunto. O Profeta Diário aberto nas mãos de Peter Pettigrew mostrava fotos do dia anterior, promessas de longa repercussão que começava agora: Bruxos encapuzados de negro, usando máscaras sinistras e carregando letras acima de si que contradiziam com o que o mundo mágico havia séculos aceitava. Ou fingia aceitar.

- Se eu fosse acreditar em tudo que o Profeta Diário diz, estaria morto na semana passada. – James disse, com um quê de irritação, parando ao receber o olhar sério da namorada – Meu horóscopo nunca é muito animador.

- Eu ainda acho que não se pode ter pouco cuidado. – Peter continuou, a voz fina incapaz de esconder um resquício de medo – Esses caras parecem perigosos.

- São um bando de idiotas. – James falou com rispidez – Filhinhos de papai que acham que pedigree diz alguma coisa sobre alguém.

Remus podia imaginar o que deixava o amigo tão tenso. Cada uma daquelas palavras atacando trouxas, mestiços e 'sangues-ruim' era para James um ataque direto a sua própria namorada. Ele costumava azarar – escondido de Lily, é claro – qualquer pessoa que proferisse algum tipo de xingamento a ela, e agora via as mesmas palavras que o enfureciam a tal ponto enormes e brilhantes na capa de um jornal, carregadas por um grupo de pessoas que poderiam chegar a ter alguma influência no mundo mágico.

- James, já chega. – Lily interviu, antes que Peter tentasse responder algo. Em contraponto ao namorado, ela parecia extremamente calma desde que vira as notícias. – Esse tipo de gente deve ser ignorada. Não deveria nem ter saído no jornal.

- Ela está certa. – Remus disse. Ignorou o bufo irritado do amigo e aceitou o sorriso sincero da ruiva – Esse tipo de publicidade só serve para atiçar os ânimos de gente como os sonserinos.

- Pois se algum deles tentar insinuar qualquer coisa... – James, começou, mas Lily foi mais rápida em enlaçar seu braço em volta dos ombros do namorado, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá espaçoso da Sala Comunal.

- Você já reparou naquele Malfoy? – Peter interrompeu, despertando de uma leitura compenetrada do jornal.

- Aquele loiro azedo que corre atrás de Sirius Black? – James continuou.

Remus evitou os olhares dos amigos. Mas não conseguiu controlar sua boca.

- É porque ele vive atrás da Narcissa Black. – James o encarou por um momento, mas Peter logo se preparava para continuar seu pensamento - A monitora.

- Ele vive de manga comprida. – o loiro disse, olhando fixamente o artigo no Profeta. Os outros esperaram.

- Por acaso você está lendo a coluna de moda? – comentou Lily, após um segundo.

- Vocês não leram isso? – Peter rolou os olhos, impaciente – _Acredita-se que uma das exigências aos membros do grupo das trevas, além da descendência puro sangue, é a realização de um ritual onde o braço do bruxo é marcado com uma espécie de tatuagem símbolo._

- Isso está escrito junto com a parte que diz que eles cozinham bebês? – James murmurou. Peter ignorou.

- Essa é uma acusação muito séria para sairmos fazendo por aí. – Lily disse, a voz séria contrastando com a do namorado sarcástico.

- Mas eu não duvidaria em nada que o Malfoy compactuasse com uma coisa dessa. – Peter afundou na poltrona, continuando a ler o jornal - A família dele parece bem interessada nessas baboseiras de sangue puro.

Nem James ou ninguém retrucou o comentário, ao que Peter agradeceu aproveitando o silêncio e focando-se no Profeta Diário. Remus não quis proclamar o que ele sabia ocupar a mente de todos ali. Havia uma ameaça no mundo mágico, esperando por sua saída de Hogwarts em alguns meses. E _qualquer um_ poderia fazer parte dela.

Havia outra coisa que preocupava os pensamentos de Remus, ainda que ele jamais fosse falar sobre ela para qualquer um de seus amigos. Outra _pessoa._ E agora, o lobisomem poderia adicionar mais o fato estampado na capa do Profeta Diário a sua lista de preocupações. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, no entanto: há uma semana atrás, não havia nenhuma marca das trevas no braço de Sirius Black. Ou em qualquer outra parte de seu corpo.

xxx

Remus logo aprenderia que o final do último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts não seria em nada parecido com qualquer outra época no castelo. Ainda mais do que qualquer aluno que pretendesse passar de ano – o que já era uma tarefa e tanto, frente a todos os exames e trabalhos que eles recebiam -, ele precisava arcar com as obrigações de monitor-chefe, o que significava não só uma boa recomendação em seu histórico escolar, mas intermináveis horas resolvendo problemas com alunos e outros monitores.

Os professores também corriam pelo castelo em meio a pressa e nervosismo. Remus logo teve prova disso quando foi chamado com urgência à sala do professor de feitiços, alguns dias após o reinício das aulas.

- Sim, professor Flitwick. – Remus bateu na porta aberta da sala de feitiços, adentrando vagarosamente.

O pequeno professor apareceu de trás de sua mesa, erguendo-se com dificuldade em meio a papéis e livros. Suspirou aliviado ao mirar Remus, e andou até o monitor o mais rápido que suas curtas pernas permitiram.

- Obrigada por ter vindo, Sr. Lupin. – ele trazia alguns papéis em sua mão e se dirigia à porta da sala. Remus teve a ligeira impressão de que deveria ter seguido seus instintos e fingido não receber o recado – Acaba de me ocorrer que Dumbledore convocou os professores para uma reunião que começaria há dez minutos atrás... O senhor não poderia cuidar da detenção enquanto eu estou fora? Não deve demorar mais do que algumas horas...

O professor tossiu ao final da frase, evitando os olhos de Remus - os quais se arregalaram nitidamente ao som da palavra 'horas'. Antes mesmo que o monitor pudesse responder, ele atravessou a porta e sumiu no corredor, sob resmungos de 'agradecido' e 'monitor exemplar'.

Remus viu-se, por fim, parado ao lado da porta aberta, mirando um corredor vazio, imaginando suas chances de algum dia terminar o trabalho de Poções que havia abandonado, e proferindo um vasto repertório de palavras ofensivas que nem ele sabia fazerem parte de seu vocabulário.

- Achei que monitores também fossem proibidos de usar palavrões.

Enfim houve barulho de movimento vindo do fundo da comprida sala de aula, acompanhado da voz que por alguns segundos fizera Remus congelar. O monitor virou-se para encarar os esperados olhos irônicos de Sirius Black.

Ele estava mesmo recebendo todo o tipo de sorte possível nos últimos dias. Tudo que Remus não precisava era tornar sua semana ainda mais turbulenta – e um encontro casual com Sirius Black era em seu mundo algo muito próximo da definição exata de turbulência.

Ainda que algo dentro de Remus repetisse numa freqüência absurdamente alta que ele havia, de fato, sentido falta de encarar aqueles olhos cinza-escuro, ou mirar aqueles fios macios e negros caindo por cima deles.

Era difícil decidir se esse _algo_ era mais ou menos forte do que a determinada e repetitiva força que o fazia negar o mesmo fato. Turbulento. Confuso. Tudo que Remus não precisava durante as semanas de exames finais.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – foi o que a voz de Remus conseguiu exclamar, num tom tremido e internamente patético. Ele ponderou se essas eram as únicas palavras que conseguia juntar na presença de Sirius Black.

O sonserino provavelmente pensava a mesma coisa. Ele largou em cima de uma mesa alguns livros que segurava, e andou vagarosamente até o início da sala. Remus continuou parado junto à porta, como se algum campo de proteção não o deixasse movimentar-se.

- Duas horas de detenção, tirar o pó e arrumar os livros alfabeticamente, sem uso de magia. – Sirius repetiu mecanicamente, sentando-se numa carteira da fileira da frente da sala – Acho que essas foram as palavras exatas.

- O que saiu errado? – a turbulenta mente de Remus havia chegado, em meio a redemoinhos de pensamentos, a conclusão de que o melhor a fazer era agir naturalmente. Ainda que seu gaguejar não fosse tão natural, ele não viu mal em tentar.

- Malfoy não se entendeu com o dispositivo do balão de fumaça. E as provas do crime estavam no meu colo. Demorou até perceber isso com toda aquela fumaça roxa tapando a visão.

À menção do nome do outro sonserino, Remus lembrou-se das suspeitas dos amigos, discutidas há dias sobre o polêmico artigo do Profeta Diário. Lembrou-se de suas próprias suspeitas – de todos aqueles fatores que fizeram com que essa fosse a primeira vez que Remus encarasse Sirius desde a Casa dos Gritos. Eram de casas diferentes, mundos diferentes. Compartilhavam uma sala de aula algumas vezes por semana, mas Remus nunca ousara erguer os olhos na direção do fundo da sala, onde o sonserino costumava sentar-se na companhia de seu grupo de amigos. Tinham vidas diferentes, e no momento, nada impedia a vida de Sirius de conter encontros secretos com um grupo de bruxos das trevas.

- E você? – sua voz rouca interrompeu o silêncio ensurdecedor que tumultuava ainda mais os pensamentos de Remus - Está aqui só por causa de uma dessas coisas que me servem como argumento quando eu digo que ser monitor-chefe é uma perda de tempo?

- Acho que sim. – ele conseguiu forças para finalmente se mover. Andou até a mesa do professor e se sentou na cadeira atrás dela. – Quanto mais cedo você terminar, melhor para nós dois, certo?

Sirius sentava-se largamente numa das carteiras, o coturno negro balançando alguns centímetros acima do chão. Seus olhos encararam Remus com misteriosa determinação, mas logo seus lábios se abriram num sorriso conformado e ele pulou até o chão, acenando para o grifinório e voltando para a grande estante de livros velhos no fundo da sala.

- O que você disser, monitor. – murmurou de longe.

Deixaram o silêncio reinar pelos próximos minutos – ainda que eles tenham parecido horas. Remus tentou ao máximo disfarçar, mas sentia o barulho do tremor de seus ossos ecoando nas paredes de pedra. Procurou entre os papéis em cima da mesa algo que o ocupasse, mas tinha dificuldade em compreender até os feitiços mais simples que o professor detalhava nas anotações.

O silêncio era carregado, e cortado apenas pelos baques dos pesados livros sendo retirados e colocados na estante – numa lembrança constante de quem compartilhava a sala com ele.

Lembrança que não parava de imaginar que todos aqueles metros distanciando os dois eram dispensáveis e indesejados.

A voz forte dentro de Remus, no entanto, voltava a negá-la, com uma coerência ensurdecedora. A turbulência que dominava seus pensamentos, jogando-os de um lado ao outro sem piedade, não lhe permitia pensar propriamente. Não lhe permitia decidir...

O barulho de seus pulsos batendo na mesa de madeira dividiu o silêncio com sua voz, carregada de angústia e resistência ferida.

- Isso não está certo! – foi o que seus lábios tremidos e incontrolados gritaram, fazendo cessar o barulho dos livros no fundo da sala.

Sirius ergueu-se do chão, largando um livro numa cadeira com um baque surdo. Manteve-se em silêncio por um momento, então caminhou devagar em direção ao início da sala de aula.

- O que não está certo? – ele murmurou, sem pressa. Seu rosto encarava Remus com uma calma indecifrável.

- Isso. _Tudo._ – o grifinório se levantou da cadeira, derrubando irremediavelmente vários papéis de cima da mesa do professor, e andou até a frente dela.

Era difícil delimitar exatamente onde estava o erro em tudo aquilo. Era errado que eles se encarassem pela primeira vez após aquela noite somente uma semana depois. Era errado não conseguir dizer o que queria. Era errado não saber o que isso seria.

Tudo, desde o início, havia sido um erro.

Mas erro maior seria não repeti-lo.

Quando Remus ergueu os olhos, foi para encarar os orbes cinzentos de Sirius a centímetros de distância. Um delicioso e pecaminoso déjà-vu.

- Como já disse, não sei a graça que vocês grifinórios vêem em achar limites em tudo... – a voz rouca e o sussurrar no rosto de Remus tinham um perigoso efeito já conhecido. Seus olhos se fecharam, sem forças.

- O que aconteceu – o grifinório conseguiu murmurar - não foi normal.

- Ainda assim – a voz rouca se aproximou mais, o Remus sentiu qualquer pensamento de sua efêmera resistência desaparecer por completo – funcionou muito bem.

Seu equilíbrio também desapareceu, e Remus apoiou o corpo na mesa atrás de si. Suas mãos tropeçaram em direção ao pescoço de Sirius, e os braços do sonserino seguraram a borda da mesa do professor, mantendo seu corpo seguramente próximo ao do grifinório.

Seus lábios errantes foram ao encontro da boca ávida de Sirius, em movimentos ansiosos, aflitos. Movimentos que lhe fizeram falta em cada segundo dos dias passados à distância fria dos corredores de pedra que compartilharam durante todo o tempo.

xxx

Apesar da distância, o barulho do estádio deixava claro que Hogwarts estava em movimento, na enorme festa que só o tradicional esporte bruxo poderia causar. Remus lamentava, mas nem tanto. Jamais entendera a maior complexidade do Quadribol: sua graça. Simplesmente não compartilhava do ânimo exaltado do resto da escola durante as partidas.

Ainda assim, gostaria de saber como estava o jogo, afinal era sua casa que competia pela Copa de Quadribol. Era James que defendia e Remus certamente gostaria de apoiá-lo. Mas havia uma pequena parte de si que quase agradecia pela estadia na Casa dos Gritos, apenas para poder descansar do que normalmente exigiria muito de sua simpatia e animação forçada. Na velha casa de Hogsmeade, podia ao menos aproveitar o período do dia para adiantar os trabalhos e relatórios passados pelos professores – que pareciam ter escolhido as últimas semanas de aula para exigir mais dos alunos do que durante todos os sete anos anteriores juntos.

Ainda que o barulho distante obtivesse boa parte de sua atenção. Realmente, saber se a Grifinória havia ganhado o deixaria bem menos curioso e mais livre para continuar seus afazeres.

Não ouviu os passos atrás de si, e só atentou ao fato de que não estava mais sozinho quando um grande chapéu vermelho e dourado foi arremessado por cima de sua cabeça.

- Ei! – Remus exclamou, virando-se para encarar um satisfeito Sirius Black – Quando você chegou?

- Agora. – o sonserino andou até Remus, acomodando-se no chão ao seu lado. - Eu tentei avisar lá de baixo mas você deve ser uma daquelas pessoas que realmente se concentra quando lê.

- Por incrível que pareça. – Remus pegou o chapéu colorido que cobria a bagunça de livros e pergaminhos a sua frente. – Resolveu virar a casaca?

- Para a Grifinória, dificilmente. Só achei que você gostaria de saber que sua casa ganhou a Copa.

- Ganhamos? – Remus exclamou entusiasmado.

- Sim. Quando eu saí de lá o seu amigo capitão estava levantando a taça para uma pequena multidão emocionada. Foi um pouco nauseante.

- Só posso imaginar. – Remus rodou o chapéu em suas mãos e não conteve um sorriso – Como foi o jogo?

- Rápido, mas cansativo. – Sirius puxou um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro prateado do bolso da calça.

- James agarrou bem? – Remus mirou atentamente a expressão do sonserino, divertindo-se por dentro. Sirius colocou o cigarro na boca e franziu os olhos com desgosto.

- Para um míope lerdo. – o sonserino cuspiu as palavras em meio uma larga baforada de fumaça. Remus não tentou impedir uma risada curta.

- Vocês dois são mais parecidos do que pensam. – ele murmurou, ao que esbarrou o cotovelo num corte particularmente fundo em sua barriga e seu corpo estremeceu.

Havia sido uma noite difícil, como sempre era. Mas Remus conseguia perceber uma considerável mudança em relação ao mês anterior. Não sabia o que responsabilizar, nem queria fazê-lo, embora houvesse uma tímida voz dentro de si lembrando que as visitas de Sirius Black, hora durante o dia, hora durante a tumultuada noite, poderiam ter algum tipo de influência.

- Machucado? – através da fumaça, os olhos de Sirius observavam seu movimento brusco de dor.

- Nada demais. – Remus alisou a região machucada por cima de sua camisa, desviando o olhar do outro. Mas Sirius logo virou o rosto e voltou a perder seu olhar no resto do quarto empoeirado, em meio a baforadas de fumaça.

- Por que você não contou a eles?

Algum tempo havia se passado até que o sonserino fez a pergunta, numa voz calma e pensativa. Ele apagou o cigarro no chão, e virou-se para encarar Remus. O grifinório arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

- Contar a quem? – ele sabia a resposta, porém sua hesitação necessitava de mais tempo. Talvez fosse um mal de estar junto dele, mostrar-se confuso e fazer perguntas idiotas.

- Seus amigos grifinórios. A Evans, o incrível goleiro cego, aquele baixinho.

Remus suspirou.

- É complicado. Não é algo tão natural de se dizer aos outros.

- Complicado para quem? – Sirius demandou, os olhos fixos nos do outro.

- Como assim para quem? – Remus franziu a testa – É o tipo de segredo que eu não posso exigir das pessoas. Além do que a opinião pública sobre lobisomens não é das melhores...

- O que você faz com toda aquela nobreza grifinória na hora de mentir para eles todo mês?

- O quê? – Remus sentiu o sangue subir até sua testa a uma velocidade incrível – O que você pensa que sabe sobre isso?

- Eu só acho que eles nunca te abandonariam ou desprezariam por causa disso. – Sirius continuou sem parecer abalado - Toda essa nobreza heróica grifinória não deixaria.

- É realmente útil saber sua opinião no assunto. – sua voz seguiu aflorando a irritação que sentia latejar em seu peito - Não que ela valha alguma coisa, já que você não tem a menor idéia de como é viver condenado para sempre a algo que você não desejaria ao seu pior inimigo...

- Eu não quero te julgar em nada – Sirius ergueu a voz, pela primeira vez, e piscou os olhos impacientes – Só acho que poderia ser melhor. Para você.

Remus calou a resposta nervosa que já preparava. Mirou os olhos cinzentos por alguns instantes, e sentiu toda aquela raiva se dissipando como a fumaça que há pouco dominava o ar do quarto. Sirius piscou e voltou a olhar para a frente, os orbes escuros perdidos no que quer que aquelas paredes empoeiradas lhe despertassem.

Sua mão esquerda apoiou-se pesadamente no chão de madeira, muito perto do lugar onde Remus deixava a sua. Levou apenas um sutil movimento para que elas se esbarrassem, e ali ficassem.

- Talvez. – o grifinório murmurou, voltando também seu olhar para o além tumultuado que o quarto lhe oferecia.


	5. Look around and choose your own ground

**Capítulo 5 – Look around and choose your own ground. **

_All that is now  
__All that is gone  
__All that's to come  
__and everything under the sun is in tune  
__but the sun is eclipsed by the moon._

_(Tudo que é agora  
__Tudo que se foi  
__Tudo que está por vir  
__E tudo embaixo do sol está sincronizado  
__Mas o sol está escondido pela lua.)_

Já era complicado aceitar que aquela seria sua última viagem no expresso vermelho e confortável que ligava a estação King's Cross e o vilarejo de Hogsmeade repleto de entusiasmados alunos mágicos. Mais difícil, no entanto, era imaginar o que viria pela frente: um futuro obscuro por incertezas e dúvidas.

Remus era muito apreciador de planos e decisões a longo prazo. Havia passado os últimos sete anos de sua vida com a certeza do que acordaria no dia seguinte para fazer. Havia aulas, deveres de monitor, discrição total quanto ao seu segredo. Sabia como agir, antes mesmo de se deparar com a situação. Com o fim de Hogwarts, não tinha idéia do que o destino colocaria em seu caminho, tampouco o que ele queria que isso fosse. Concluir a formação bruxa não deveria ser tão simples, mesmo quando o mundo mágico não abrigava ameaças misteriosas, sussurradas em todas as conversas, temerosas de que talvez fossem escutadas por alguém perigoso.

Tempos assim exigiam de Remus o que ele convenientemente chamava de plano B. Seguir o caminho conhecido, cada coisa de uma vez. Não era hora de pensar tanto no futuro, e havia definitivamente o que fazer no presente. No momento, por exemplo, ele havia acabado de terminar uma partida de snap explosivo com James, e o passo seguinte seria sua última ação como o monitor-chefe exemplar formado com honras: patrulhar os corredores, a procura de malfeitores em busca de uma chance de despedir-se do ano em grande estilo.

- Eu fico com o início do trem. Até mais tarde! – disse Lily, virando à direita do vagão que os amigos ocupavam, no meio do trem. Remus aquiesceu e tomou a direção contrária.

Nenhuma grande perturbação, apenas algumas leves infrações e uma discussão interrompida no momento certo, com uma repreensão verbal autoritária. Remus havia aprendido a apreciar seu trabalho, sabia que sentiria falta. Costumava pensar constantemente em se tornar professor, mas não pretendia abusar de sua sorte. Não era qualquer lugar que empregaria um lobisomem em trabalhos constantes e estáveis como esse.

O trem estava contagiado pela alegria e animação típicas de final de ano; os vagões estavam repletos de alunos cansados, mas ansiosos por férias e diversão. Ainda que não compartilhasse do ânimo de seus colegas, Remus chegou ao final do trem sentindo-se um pouco mais complacente com o futuro. Seu próximo passo deveria ser descansar da exaustão causada pelas últimas semanas de exames e trabalhos.

O último vagão estava vazio, e a porta final do trem, que dava em uma espécie de varanda pequena, estava aberta. Remus dirigiu-se até lá - os alunos normalmente não tinham esse acesso.

Era memorável despedir-se da escola assim. O dia estava ensolarado e o céu azul pouco marcado por nuvens emoldurava belamente as montanhas verdes e o lago de Hogwarts – bem ao longe, pois já viajavam há algumas horas, era possível ver o castelo de pedra diminuindo com a distância. O barulho do trem atrás de si afastava dúvidas de que aquela era, de fato, uma despedida.

- Não está nostálgico, já agora?

A voz conhecida soou quase conveniente. Era uma despedida, afinal.

Sirius Black estava sentado no chão de madeira que formava a pequena plataforma. Encostado na parede vermelha do vagão final do trem, ele tragava calmamente um de seus cigarros, a fumaça cinza sendo levada rapidamente pelo vento.

- Sete anos é bastante tempo. – Remus disse, sentindo o vento varrer suas palavras. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se no trem ao lado do sonserino. – Essa porta costuma ficar fechada.

Sirius sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Não precisava olhar para cima e conferir o rosto de Remus para saber que o grifinório fazia o mesmo.

- Não vai me dedurar, monitor-chefe? – soltou uma baforada gorda de fumaça, que desapareceu no vento frio - Num último ato de heroísmo e responsabilidade?

- Você sabe o que aconteceu da última vez que eu tentei fazer isso. – Remus murmurou. Ele conseguiu escutar uma risada curta vindo de Sirius.

Encontrar Sirius Black não fazia parte do plano que adotara ao entrar no trem – conversar com os amigos, patrulhar os corredores, ir até o vagão dos monitores ter uma última conversa com os mais novos, trocar-se em roupas trouxas, para então decidir o que faria em seguida. Ele dificilmente teria espaço em qualquer um dos planos de Remus, e ainda assim conseguia sempre achar um lugar quase cativo. Era difícil encontrar complicações quando se deixa de pensar.

- Você vai sentir saudade? – Remus perguntou, após um momento. Sirius ergueu os olhos para encará-lo e ele indicou a distante Hogwarts com o rosto.

- Sete anos é bastante tempo. – ele repetiu, também mirando o pequeno castelo – Mas não é tudo.

- Já é um mundo que está acabando.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, e ergueu-se até a altura de Remus, jogando o cigarro que lhe restava para fora do trem.

- Não. Eu sou um mundo. – ele continuou a mirar a paisagem com o castelo ao fundo, encostando-se no vagão ao lado do grifinório - O que mudou é o que vai fazer parte dele.

- E eu que estou nostálgico hoje. – Remus soltou uma risada tímida – E você já sabe o que vai fazer parte desse seu mundo?

- Não.

- E isso não é nem um pouco assustador? – Remus indagou, num sussurro. Era surpreendente como poderiam ver as coisas de maneiras diferentes.

- Mas sempre foi assim. Você pode achar saber exatamente o que vai acontecer amanhã, mas nada impede que algo que você nunca imaginou apareça e você não esteja preparado para lidar com isso.

Remus permaneceu em silêncio, e foi acompanhado por Sirius. Ele tinha razão. Ele era, aliás, uma prova concreta de como estava certo. Remus jamais esteve preparado para enfrentar o que agora eram lembranças culpadas em sua mente. Lembranças que se distanciavam como o castelo de pedra que começava a desaparecer por entre montanhas verdes. Ele havia apenas escolhido não lidar com isso.

- Então esse é o seu segredo? – Remus murmurou, cortando o silêncio – Viver sem planejar ou pensar melhor em nada?

- Não, é preciso pensar. Mas quando vale mais a pena não fazê-lo, para que se dar ao trabalho?

Remus entreabriu a boca em surpresa. Havia adotado sua filosofia de vida sem ao menos perceber.

- Devem estar me procurando. – Sirius murmurou, numa voz estranhamente rouca, e dirigiu-se até a porta fechada.

Remus segurou o seu braço, ao passar na sua frente. Aquele peso em seu peito crescia novamente e dessa vez, de um jeito novo. Ele poderia chamar de nostalgia, mas sua mente gritava algo bem mais simples. Saudade. Ele não sabia o que viria pela frente, nem gostaria de imaginar o que seria. Mas queria, por mais essa vez apenas, deixar de pensar e medir as conseqüências, parar de seguir um plano assustado.

A mão de Sirius apertou uma manga da veste negra de Remus, e seu corpo se aproximou do outro, sob uma respiração forte. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas os lábios imóveis. Remus encostou sua boca entreaberta neles, a respiração quente o envolvendo.

As mãos de Sirius tremiam ao segurar o ombro do grifinório, mas seus lábios permaneceram imóveis.

- Black… - Remus murmurou, em meio a um suspiro ofegante.

- Não. – o sonserino disse, num sussurro admiravelmente determinado – Foi bom. Vamos deixar assim.

Mais uma vez, seus lábios se tocaram, mas foi apenas por um breve momento. Remus ainda pôde olhar, por um segundo, aqueles orbes cinzentos misteriosos, antes que Sirius abrisse a porta de madeira e desaparecesse pelo vagão vazio.

Remus respirou com força e passou a mão em seu rosto. A paisagem continuava a brilhar sob o céu azul claro. Mas Hogwarts havia desaparecido em meio a ela.

xxx

- Vou esperar aquela coruja, então, hein? – James disse, num abraço cheio de tapinhas nos ombros que Remus rapidamente aprendeu a acompanhar.

- Pode deixar. – Remus foi solto pelo amigo para encontrar uma Lily Evans cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu vou sentir tanta saudade de vocês! – ela conseguiu se equilibrar num abraço forte dividido entre Remus e Peter – Assim que James e eu conseguirmos uma casa, vamos fazer um jantar para todos.

Uma olhada mais atenta mostraria que James suava mais rápido do que o normal naquele dia agradável de início de verão, e que suas mãos percorriam nervosas o cabelo bagunçado, tentando a todo custo arrumar os fios negros que sempre despontaram rebeldes de sua cabeça. Ele já havia pedido Lily em casamento, numa das últimas noites em Hogwarts, durante uma das brigas do casal que se sempre se mostraram freqüentes. Sob o olhar de toda a sala comunal, a garota se recuperou do choque e aceitou o pedido sem nenhuma hesitação. Agora, James se preparava para pedir formalmente ao Sr. Evans a mão de sua filha em casamento.

- Por sinal, boa sorte hoje, James. – Remus deu mais um tapinha no ombro do amigo, que agradeceu com um sorriso um tanto nervoso.

- A gente se fala, então. – disse Peter, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para abraçar Remus.

- Até mais, Peter.

- Cuidado com os bruxos do mal comedores de criancinhas, viu? – James observou, ao despedir-se do grifinório baixinho num abraço.

- Vai se danar, James. – Peter deu um tapa um pouco mais forte no braço do amigo - E tome cuidado de verdade. Ainda mais se você for seguir aquele curso de auror.

- Ainda tenho um verão inteiro para pensar nisso, nem me fale. – James continuou, as mãos ansiosas passando pelo cabelo rebelde.

- Acho melhor nós irmos antes que James tenha um ataque de nervos – Lily disse por fim, dando a mão para o noivo. – Tchau, garotos!

- Boa sorte! – Remus falou, enquanto acenava para os amigos que se dirigiam a barreira mágica.

- Meu pai está ali... Tchau, Remus! – Peter também se foi, entre tapinhas nos ombros, em direção a um homem loiro e baixo que o esperava no final da estação.

- Tchau, Peter. – Remus foi até o carrinho de bagagem que abrigava seu malão desgastado. Deu uma última olhada no comprido trem vermelho, que talvez nunca mais utilizasse.

Sete anos podia não ser tudo, mas podia ser uma parte importante disso. Remus não sabia seu futuro, mas os sete anos passados poderiam ser a parte mais importante desse _tudo_. Ele esperava que não, no entanto. Mentiras e disfarces faziam Remus duvidar da validade do que havia vivido.

Ele pôs-se a empurrar seu carrinho em direção à barreira mágica, havia combinado com seus pais de encontrá-los na estação King's Cross. Uma última analisada na plataforma nove e meia fez seus olhos encontrarem um par de orbes cinzentos que ainda não haviam deixado sua mente.

Sirius conversava com o irmão mais novo, Regulus Black. Mirou Remus por um único instante, o bastante para refletir boa parte das impressões que o grifinório guardava daqueles olhos escuros. Guardavam ainda o mistério que dominara Remus por meses. Um mistério que ele jamais seria capaz de decifrar – e duvidava que alguém algum dia conseguiria. Mas que havia aprendido a entender. A compreender. A apreciar. Quem sabe teria aprendido a amar um dia.

Regulus Black ergueu a manga da camisa negra, mostrando a Sirius o interior de seu braço direito. Trazia um sorriso entusiasmado no rosto, e falava animadamente – sobre o quê, Remus podia apenas especular. Mas o que quer que fosse, fez Sirius soltar uma risada audível a metros de distância, que muito lhe lembrou uma latida. E fez o irmão mais velho passar o braço pelo pescoço do caçula, guiando o mais novo sob protestos até um casal de bruxos elegantes que andava até os dois.

Remus voltou a caminhar em direção a estação trouxa, acelerando o carrinho de bagagens através da parede de pedras que lhe guiaria até os pais, e até um futuro incerto. Não tinha idéia do que viria, mas talvez fosse hora de finalmente começar a pensar no assunto.

"_There is no dark side of the moon really. Matter of fact it's all dark."  
__("Não há lado negro da lua, afinal. Na verdade é tudo escuro.")_

**fim.

* * *

**

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pela leitura! Já agradeço eternamente pelo seu tempo e paciência. E gostaria muito mesmo de saber sua opinião, então que tal fazer sua boa ação do dia e me deixar uma review? ;) Beijos.


End file.
